


drawn in the blue dawn

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action, Adventure, Dimension and Time Travel, Fantastic Children AU, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, future pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Jaehwan and Hongbin’s story is drawn in the constellations visible in the sky, washed blue in the light of the rising sun.
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 1
Collections: Insa Fic Collab





	drawn in the blue dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Insa Fic Collab, inspired by Meteor Shower  
> [Fic Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49llJEzSeZqB011XUGw3Wg?si=7rjEYUI1RASzrNlZKW1RYw)

“Where are you taking me?” Hongbin asked. His eyes were closed, blindfolded and his free hand and legs were spread out awkwardly, trying to feel the ground he was walking on.

“Just trust me on this,” Jaehwan insisted. 

Jaehwan was a year older than Hongbin but Hongbin was the stronger child of the two. Jaehwan knew that if Hongbin wished to not follow him, he could simply dig in his heels and refuse to move. Jaehwan powered through on this mission on sheer willpower and Hongbin relented, following him as carefully as he could with his eyes blindfolded.

“What if we get in trouble for this again? This would be the third time this month for you Jaehwan” Hongbin pointed out. 

“Yes well the orphanage has given up hope on me ever sticking to a foster home that they choose and you are too old. They don’t really care what we do” Jaehwan shrugged as he helped Hongbin down the stairs of the park road they were walking on.

“I know Hakyeon cares,” Hongbin said carefully.

“Yes well, Hakyeon’s hands are tied,” Jaehwan said.

The topic of Hakyeon was a touchy subject for Jaehwan. The elder man had started as a volunteer at the orphanage while he was still a student. After he had graduated, he continued as the resident consulting lawyer for the orphanage. He had always had a soft spot for Jaehwan and would sneak him additional sweets on festival days or lend him books to read once Jaehwan learnt how. 

Jaehwan had always felt that he had an elder brother in Hakyeon and was convinced he would adopt Jaehwan if he could when he was seven. However Hakyeon had grown up in a family with very limited means and the burden to support them after his education completed. He cared dearly for Jaehwan but could not make him family and Jaehwan had never forgiven him for what he considered deep betrayal. Hakyeon never gave up supporting Jaehwan, loving and chastising him like a brother would when he acted out. But Jaehwan could not bring himself to accept it or repair the strained relationship they shared.

Hongbin had understood Hakyeon’s limitations. Unlike Jaehwan who had spent his entire life in the orphanage, Hongbin had had a family. He had seen his father struggle to provide for him and his mother till he could no longer do so. He had walked out one night and never returned and the very next morning, his mother had dropped him at the orphanage and told him never to look for her ever again. Hongbin understood Jaehwan’s anger but he could not fault Hakyeon for being honest and still sticking around when abandonment would have been a much easier option.

“We’re almost there,” Jaehwan said, holding Hongbin’s hand steady. He put his hand around Hongbin’s waist and guided him gently and Hongbin left any thoughts of Hakyeon behind, anticipation eclipsing other emotions in the forefront of his mind. 

His eyes were still closed but the smell of the grass and chirping of the crickets told him that they were in the meadows beyond the house the orphanage was situated in. The crunching of wooden branches under his feet indicated shrubbery. Were they further away from the house in the ruins of the old playground that had been destroyed in the earthquake? Or were they somewhere in the other direction with the large clearings before the woods. Which pathway included the steps that Jaehwan had guided him down?

Hongbin inhaled sharply when Jaehwan took the blindfold off. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness but he could clearly make out the shining twinkling stars that were spread across the sky. They were in the large clearings with the woods to their left and the orphanage a small spectre on the horizon to their right.

“What are we doing here?” Hongbin asked, amazed and surprised.

“Well, we are early but I wanted to show you something special for your birthday” Jaehwan told him. Hongbin leaned in, paying full attention to him and Jaehwan blushed.

“The local news said there would be meteor showers tonight and that we wouldn’t need telescopes or anything to see them,” Jaehwan explained.

“Jaehwan” Hongbin started. 

“I know, I know. Stargazing is stupid. We might not even see the meteor shower if we’re really unlucky but it’s your birthday so I don’t think the day, or the night would be that unlucky you know?” Jaehwan said.

“Jaehwan” Hongbin said firmly before the nervous boy could ramble further. “Thank you. Even if we don’t see anything tonight, I already appreciate the gift.”

“You don’t think it’s stupid?” Jaehwan asked hopefully.

“Not at all” Hongbin said. He smiled and Jaehwan’s relaxed visibly. 

“We just need to lie down and look up and wait” Jaehwan told him, leading him to a clearer spot on the small clearing. The two boys sat down, Hongbin lying down almost immediately and wincing. Jaehwan eyed his back sharply and Hongbin looked away.

“Your injury still hurts?” Jaehwan asked.

“Only when I put too much weight on it but honestly it’s fine” Hongbin assured him. Jaehwan knew this was a lie. And Hongbin knew Jaehwan knew because he could make out how his jaw tightened and fists clenched even in the dim light of the night.

“We should run away. We’re old enough to make our way in the world. Taekwoon hyung did” Jaehwan said, lying down next to Hongbin.

“I would have run away years ago if I could” Hongbin admitted in a small voice. 

It was a feeling that had persisted in his heart ever since he had been a child. A feeling of not belonging here. A ringing in his bones that rose and subsided in quiet moments when left alone with his thoughts. He didn’t belong here. He hadn’t belonged when he had been with his family and not when he had been left at the orphanage.

He had dreams at times. Dreams of a grand palace, balconies overlooking a waterfall that glittered silver in the nights when the large moon was full. Dreams of standing in a small gazebo and staring at constellations in a sky very different from the one he was looking at. But that sky felt more familiar than the ones he was looking at now. 

What a foolish notion...

“Then run away with me” Jaehwan proposed, pulling Hongbin’s attention back to earth and to his friend.

“Where will we go?” Hongbin asked, humouring Jaehwan. This was a topic they had discussed multiple times. Each time Jaehwan’s answer got more and more ridiculous. But he knew that they couldn’t truly run away.

“There is a small orchard on the island, two hours by boat on the west coast” Jaehwan told him. “The farm is small but the owner is always looking for full time labourers who can help her manage it. She put an advertisement in the paper and I wrote to her earlier today.”

“You’re serious about this” Hongbin said. He sat up, surprised by the unexpected seriousness.

“I am” Jaehwan replied, sitting up as well.

“And if she agrees to hire you, you will really leave.”

“I will.”

“And… I can go with you?” Hongbin asked. 

“If… if you want to” Jaehwan hesitated. He had always joked about running away with Hongbin and starting their life anew. A family of their own that they loved and loved them in return. But he had never had the means of doing so.

“Jaehwan… I don’t know what to say” Hongbin said, looking down at his lap as if it held all the answers that he did not have. 

“Binnie” Jaehwan called out, gently tilting his head up so their gazes matched and Jaehwan could look him in the eye. He could feel Hongbin’s cheeks go warmer as he cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently on his forehead.

“If you choose to come with me, I promise that I will never abandon you or leave you behind.”

Hongbin’s eyes glistened and for a moment Jaehwan panicked. Had he said the wrong words? Had he been too bold? Had he effectively scared Hongbin away? But surely Hongbin knew his feelings. He must have known that Jaehwan loved him and no one else. He loved him as surely as the sun in the day sky and the stars in the night.

Hongbin pulled away and wiped his eyes. He hesitated before starting to speak. “Jae…” he started, formulating a response in his head that was interrupted as soon as it began.

“I didn’t realize the meteor showers had started,” Jaehwan said, looking up. The stars had only begun to fall and could have been easily missed if not for Jaehwan looking away. 

Hongbin followed his line of sight and struggled to see till he saw faint lines of light, streaking across the sky and disappearing equally quickly. The intensity of light started to grow and Hongbin marvelled at the sight as more stars fell, bigger in size and merely seconds apart instead of minutes.

Next time, Jaehwan promised himself. Next time, he would ask Hongbin again and hopefully have gathered enough courage to face his reply.

-

“Where have you two been all night?” Hakyeon asked. His hands were folded and his expression stern as he looked at the two teenagers. 

Jaehwan and Hongbin exchanged glances but didn’t say a word. They knew they would be caught, for both of them had fallen asleep in the clearings and had woken up much beyond the time for the early morning attendance. They had made their way back as quickly as possible but had been caught by Hakyeon just as they had attempted to sneak in through the shed.

“Of all the children here, I had expected the two of you to be more responsible,” Hakyeon continued, when he realized that they would not speak. “And why were you attempting to climb the shed? You know that the roof is slippery and dangerous. Both of you could have fatal injuries if you fell!”

“I thought you weren’t in town till next week,” Hongbin said, distracting Hakyeon who was glaring at Jaehwan in particular. Jaehwan had fallen off that very shed two months ago and come away with a broken arm and a month long punishment of cleaning duty. Cleaning duty that he was supposed to be on now.

“My business extended. So I came back home for a small break but I’ll leave again soon” Hakyeon told him. Jaehwan huffed and Hakyeon softened. The elder knew that Jaehwan disliked the idea of him not being here, despite how cold and aloof he pretended to be. 

“Just go in both of you. And if anyone asks, tell them I dragged you out for errands” Hakyeon said, dismissing both of them.

“We’re sorry. We won’t do it again” Jaehwan said, not meeting Hakyeon’s eyes. His face was red with embarrassment and his eyes were trained to look at the ground instead of Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon stepped aside and Hongbin pulled Jaehwan to the back door which led through the kitchens that they could now enter as they had an alibi that could be backed up.

“You are always too soft on them,” Taekwoon said, from the wall he had been leaning against. Hakyeon started because he had almost forgotten that Taekwoon had been there, watching the entire event unfold. He had an uncanny knack for melting into the shadows. Hakyeon knew it was a good talent for a private investigator to have but it spooked him at times when his friend randomly appeared in places.

“It’s Hongbin’s birthday today. I am sure they snuck out to celebrate it” Hakyeon told him.

“They need to be smarter, not to get caught next time,” Taekwoon said with a sigh. He knew how the orphanage worked. Though the new director was not as strict as the one running the orphanage when Taekwoon had grown up here.

“They’ll know better now,” Hakyeon shrugged. He made a mental note to slip Hongbin his birthday gift some time later in the day.

“Thank you for swinging by and helping me,” Hakyeon told Taekwoon earnestly. “I don’t think I would have managed to carry everything over to the orphanage even with this huge pickup truck.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Taekwoon said, waving him off. He knew how much Hakyeon cared about the orphanage and the children here. Besides, ferrying a few boxes over was not much trouble for him.

“Maybe I will buy you a meal when I am in Onomichi next week,” Hakyeon said.

“If you have the time. You always get so busy that you forget to breathe while researching cases” Taekwoon said. Hakyeon smiled sheepishly at Taekwoon’s frown. 

“I promise I’ll make time” he said, extending his pinky finger out to Taekwoon. Taekwoon rolled his eyes but linked his with Hakyeon’s who practically beamed as he smiled at him. 

This was their way of making promises when they had been children. Taekwoon had outgrown these childish practices quickly, when he had been thrown out into the adult world and forced to make his way alone. But Hakyeon held onto it, finding it useful when he worked with children. Taekwoon didn’t know how to feel when he realized that Hakyeon treated him like a child but given how it was Hakyeon, he didn’t feel cross about it.

-

“May I come in?” Hakyeon asked, knocking on the door to the dormitory. Jaehwan was sitting on his bed, all alone in the room while the other kids were downstairs, engaged in various activities. The afternoon sun was bright through the window and he had been thinking till the knock had interrupted his flow of thought.

Jaehwan nodded, putting the notebook in his lap away and folding his legs so Hakyeon had space to sit on the other end of the bed.

“I was looking for Hongbin,” Hakyeon said, holding up a small wrapped parcel he had been holding when he entered.

“Hongbin accompanied Nayoung. They took the younger children to play in the park” Jaehwan told him.

“In the middle of the afternoon?” Hakyeon asked.

“They were getting restless. Nayoung hoped it would tire them out enough to nap for a while” Jaehwan explained.

“I see” Hakyeon said. He hummed thoughtfully before calling out to Jaehwan again. “Would you mind giving this to Hongbin? I can’t delay leaving any longer.”

“Okay” Jaehwan said, taking the gift. From the weight and the shape, Jaehwan could tell it was a sketchbook. Hakyeon knew Hongbin loved to draw and would often bring him sketchbooks or colouring pencils depending on what the boy was running short of.

“Things… are okay with you? I haven’t had a chance to really stick around and talk” Hakyeon hesitated. 

“Things are fine. It’s life as usual here” Jaehwan lied. 

Hakyeon had expected Jaehwan to lie. The tell tale stutter was always present. In contrast, Hongbin became more of a smooth talker when he was lying. Hakyeon had known both long enough to know that they wouldn’t depend on him anymore as they grew up. It felt bittersweet to see this expectation come to pass.

He nodded, letting the other boy believe he had bought into the lie. “You know you can always talk to me if you need someone right?” he added and Jaehwan nodded in response. Hakyeon patted his leg and got up, taking his leave.

Jaehwan lay back, resting against the headrest of his bed and wondered if he would ever see Hakyeon again after he left.

\--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
